Drifter Stunt: Virginia and co vs Janus and Team
by Bunny inc
Summary: This is the first fanfic I wrote. In the story, Virginia and Janus's team spend some days at a theme park. How are they to cope with the annoyance of each other? I smell a sitcom! Some JV.
1. Chapter 1

**Drifter Stunt: Virginia and co. vs. Janus and Team (Part 1)**

Hi, this is my first successful story I have ever written. If you've seen this on rpgdreamersforum, then I wrote it.

Signed Chibi Kitten (a.k.a. Janus's good twin.)

President of Bunny inc.

**Prologue**

An add was passed on the Filgaia Weekly Newspaper. Two tickets would be won by two drifter teams to a high class reservation at Drifter world; spa resort and theme park.

Virgie's team:

"Yay, I won a cereal prize!" Gallows screamed in excitement.

It was morning, and the sun was high above the sky.

"Virginia!" Jet screamed. "Gallows is being stupid again!"

"What's new?" Virginia and Clive said in unison.

"But it's a good prize," said Gallows hiding it in the palms of his hands.

"Let me guess," said Jet. "A spoon?"

"No!" Said Gallows. "FYI, it's a high-class ticket for four to go to Drifter World."

"Drifter world!" Virginia's voice startled her team. "I've always wanted to go to Drifter World! But my daddy always told me Drifter World is a strip club. Or a gambling place. Or the black market. I think my dad used the tickets on his stupid council of seven friends! We have to hurry! Before my dad takes them!"

Janus's team:

"I'm boooooooooooooored." Said Janus.

"Uh huh," Romero said only half paying attention; the other half was asleep.

Dario was snoring and dribbling like a slobbering Mastiff that was playing the bugle low.

"Hey, I'm going to go pickpocket Roykman for fun," Janus said as he pranced off.

"Hey Roykman." Said Janus. "I'm pick pocketing you, doesn't that make you want to report me!"

"Nah," said Roykman. "Business is slow today."

Janus just drooped back. "That wasn't as satisfying as I thought. All I got was this crappy ticket. Hey, wait a minute. These are three tickets to Drifter World. We might as well make use of them." (And probably meet some chicks.)

**The Super Happy Suprise**

"Hi, I'm here for the first class prize for four." Virginia said at the flashy counter.

"Right this way, Miss Maxwell." Said the bubble gum-popping secretary.

As she opened the door, a shocked expression went across her face.

"Hello, Princess..."

"W-w-why is he here!" Yelled Virginia at the secretary.

"You didn't read the whole ticket, did you! Asked the secretary. "Happens every year. You have to spend the whole trip with the other team! You have to share rooms!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Gallows. "Porke, Lisa, Porke!"

Virginia did not make eye contact as she passed Janus, Romero, and Dario. Gallows stopped for a moment. He looked Romero in the eye.

"I'm watching you Twiggy, Pinky, Stick Guy, what ever your name is!" Gallows then caught up with his team on the other side of the room.

"My name is Romero..." Romero whispered to himself.

"Let's get the rules straight, Janus," said Virginia. "We have to respect each other's personal space. No peeping' toms. No attacking the other team. And I am leader of this operation!"

"Wooooooooooaaaaaaaah!" Jet said interrupting Virginia. "If you're going to be leader of this whole damn thing then I am outta here, yo!"

Jet literally pulled open the screen and left.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Janus smirked at that remark. "Whatever you say."

"I don't trust that blonde dude stick guy," said Gallows.

"I know, Gallows. I don't trust them entirely either." Virgie said. "We have to keep a close eye on them."

**The Nightmare Night**

"There are seven beds," said Virginia. "Enough for all of us! I trust those hooligans from Janus's team are not perverts."

Everyone was setting up ready for bed.

Janus went out of the shower room butt-naked. Virginia stood there staring and blushed.

"What, princess? You never experienced something as awkward as this before?"

Janus said, not one bit embarrassed.

Virginia looked away in her most attitude way.

Gallows was STILL watching Romero. Every time Romero turned around, those scary eyes would be frying a laser beam through his head.

"You are making me very uncomfortable," said Romero.

"Boy, you don't know the half of it! Every breath you take! Every move you make! Every single day! Every time I pray! I'll be watching' you!" Gallows pointed two pointing fingers at Romero.

Romero pointed one finger back. Yeah, hismiddle finger at least.

Everyone but Janus's team could not sleep. Dario was snoring the day away.

Virginia's eyes were moist and cracked. She shook Janus.

"Not now, Keziah. I wanna go to sleep..." Janus mumbled.

"Janus, it's me!" whispered Virginia. "How do you go to sleep with that lardo snoring!"

"Well, Princess we're used to it. I've been sleeping with that for 7 years."

Janus said as he drifted back to sleep.

Romero woke up and Gallows was leaning over him, staring. Romero panicked and attacked Gallows.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gallows was trying to pry Romero skinny body off his face.

He rushed to the bathroom to see what his face looked like. "Damn!" Said Gallows. "That guy is scrawny, but feisty."

Well, the night did not go well. The only one who got sleep was Janus's team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drifter Stunt: Virginia and co. vs. Janus and Team**

FLAMES...GOOD...LAWNMOWER...CALVIN KLEIN!

**Prologue**

If you have read the last part, you can tell that Virgie and Janus have some problems with bunking with each other. And why does Gallows hate Romero for no good significant reason? Well, today the crews are having a trip to the spa.

**Peeping Toms**

Virginia was waiting outside the room.

"Hurry up, Janus! What are you doing in there!" Virginia yelled, banging viciously on the door.

Janus came out wearing a dress, makeup, and a wig.

Gallows was walking in when...

"Holy crap!" Gallows coffee squirted out his nose when he saw Janus. "What the friggin' lordy to god are you doing!"

"Well," said Janus. "I notice Romero attracts some girls because he's sensitive, shy, and feminine. So I thought if I act feminine, some fiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnne ladies would crowd on me."

"Dude," said Gallows. "There is a difference in being feminine and being GAY. For instance, you can't attract a chick if you are a chick. You got that?"

Gallows started snapping his fingers like he showed him and did a snooty walk. Towards a wall.

Clive walked over to Gallows, staring at the injury on his face from the night before.

"Gallows," said Clive. "Can you put this paper bag over your head, so I don't have to look at your hideous and clawed-up face!" (Not to mention those lips, eww! White lipstick!)

Gallows slid the bag over his head.

Virginia was not staring at what Janus was wearing, but at something else.

"Eyebrows," Virginia thought to herself as her store at Janus.

Janus went back in the room, and dressed back to his normal clothes.

The teams made their way to the spa.

"Okay!" Said Virginia. "There is a men's' spa and a women's' spa. I expect none of you to sneak into the women's' spa! Got that!"

With that, they left to the spa. Except for two people...

Gallows was heading the wrong way, to the WOMENS' spa. There were marble slabs standing from the ground. Gallows was sneaking behind one.

"I'm gonna see some real action today!" Gallows whispered to himself with a smirk.

When he turned around, he screamed like a girl.

"Janus?" Gallows belted out.

"Uh, heh heh, you're one of Princess's friends, right?" Janus said nervously.

"You were planning to peep on our leader, weren't you!" Gallows whispered.

"Well you were planning to do it, too!" Janus whispered loudly back.

"What a minute!" Whispered Gallows. "We're missing some real action here! Virginia is about to take her towel off. C'mon, take it off, take it off!"

"Take what off!"

Janus and Gallows turned around just to get a winding slap to the face. It was Virginia.

"Uh oh!" Janus and Gallows said in unison.

They fled to the men's' spa and jumped underwater.

"I better make use of this," thought Gallows.

He saw Romero's foot and dragged him underwater.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Drifter Stunt: Virginia and co. vs. Janus and Team**

When I previewed this story on another forum, it got nine-hundred something views.

**Prologue**

Gallows pulled Romero underwater... What will happen next? And what about the others? Janus escaped, or did he? Virginia gave him a spanky! Boo Virginia!

**Ruble Under the Waters**

Gallows dragged Romero under the waters. His fist flew underwater and busted Romero's stomach. Romero's pupil grew small. He retaliated and kicked Gallows in the groin. Gallows mounded into a small ball. They both swam back to the surface.

They were both floating in the water.

"I'll kill you!" Screamed Gallows to his opponent.

"I don't know what your problem is! I never even hurt you and you were all up in my face!" Romero just lost it and looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh my god! Dude, I am so sorry..." Gallows said with a guilty look on his face.

Gallows tried to put his hand on Romero's shoulder, but then...

Romero turned around to face Gallows.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Romero yelled suddenly furious. "I DON'T NEED DAMN SYMPATHY FROM A FILTHY SCUM SUCH AS YOU, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Romero lost his nerve. It was a bad habit every time he got over-emotional. He looked like he was going to kill Gallows. His pupil turned small and filled with overtaking-unbearable rage. He slowly went towards Gallows.

"Okay, and what's a shrimp like you gonna do to me!" Gallows said half chuckling.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME! IT'S FUSTRATING, I CAN'T STAND IT!" Romero's fists curled.

"What are you talking about?" Gallows asked.

"SHUT UP!" Romero gave a quick uppercut to Gallows's chin. Gallows flew and landed in the other men's spa.

Clive rushed over to Gallows.

"Holy crap! Gallows what happened!" Clive was shaking Gallows.

"Daaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnn! Said Gallows. "It's like that guy has two alter egos. Mr. Nicey-nice and Mr. Cannibal. He flipped me all the way to the other men's pool. I'm gonna kill that shrimp!"

"What's his name again?" Gallows asked Clive.

"Romero," said Clive.

"Pinky, Twiggy, Slim Jim, Stick Guy, I feel I'm getting close!" Said Gallows, rubbing his chin. "I know! Mr. Cheese!"

"Mr. Cheese!" Clive said staring at his retarded partner.

"Yeah, Mr. Cheese," said Gallows.

"WHY!" Said Clive with a dumfounded expression.

"DUH, Clive. His hair is the color of cheese. You must be retarded to not notice that!" Gallows said, crossing his arms.

"God, Gallows!" Clive said as he stomped away, highly insulted, from Gallows. "You're as retarded as the Pillsbury doughboy!"

"Thanks," said Gallows.

He turned to Romero.

"Hey, Mr. Cheese! What does retarded mean!"

**Meanwhile...**

Virginia was foaming from her mouth. She ran on four legs, chasing Janus. Sadly, for Janus at least, she caught up with him. She picked him up like the incredible Hulk. She eased him on her knee. AND SPANKED HIM!

"Ouuuuuuuuucccchhhhhhhhh! Nooooooooo! Nooooooooooo! Princess, you're being a little rough there on the buns!" Janus yelped as he was being spanked.

When Virginia was done with Janus, he had the flag of Japan on his butt.

Virginia walked over to Clive.

"I kind of enjoyed spanking Janus," Virginia said as she blushed and giggled.

"And you were worried about US being the perverts! Clive said accusingly at his leader.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Drifter Stunt: Virginia and co. vs. Janus and Team**

**Prologue**

After the whole spa incident, they spend another night together in that wretched first-class room. Next morning, they go to the fanciest restaurant in town. And see the guy with 4 stomachs like a cow...

**Another Party Night**

After the spa, they were all exhausted. Romero and Gallows from the fight. Clive from screaming at Gallows. Virginia from spanking Janus. And Janus for being spanked. Dario is too stupid to notice. And what about Jet? He's not even in this episode!

Everyone was just slumping and falling asleep.

"Hey Princess," said Janus. "Do you wanna have a party after the others are asleep?"

"Janus, I'm too tired to slap you. Can you slam your face on my palm?" Said Virginia.

"No," said Janus. "You already slammed your palm across my booty."

Janus rubbed the spot where she spanked him. (Yep, still red.)

Gallows cracked up. "Heh, you said booty."

Gallows started laughing his head off.

Then everyone else started cracking up. First Virginia. Then Clive. Then everyone else. The room busted into laughter.

Silence...

They all pounced into a fighting dog pile. They then decided that they all hated each other VERY much.

**Next Morning...**

They all have fallen asleep fighting last night. They all got up and got ready for the day in silence. Then something broke the silence...

GRUMBLE

"Oh, I forgot," said Virginia. "We haven't eaten since we got here. Maybe if we get something to eat, we can get our strength back." (And our damn sanity!)

**The Man for Four Stomachs**

They all went to the fanciest restaurant in town. They ordered from the menu. It was free; the reservation covered that, too.

While they were eating, they were all staring at Dario.

"How much does this guy eat!" Whispered Gallows to Clive.

There was a specific reason why Janus and Romero were eating at another table.

They were dining under the table.

"Janus, why are you eating under the table?" Virginia asked.

"You'll see, Princess," said Janus.

Then a chunk of food went flying. It hit Gallows. It came from Dario.

"Oh that's it!" Screamed Gallows. He picked up a pie and chucked it at Dario. It missed and hit Virginia.

"Classic!" Gallows chuckled as he high-fived Clive.

"Gallows!" Virginia screeched. She threw a frozen turkey and it hit Gallows's head; knocking him out for a moment. He got back up.

"Hah!" Screamed Virginia, doing a jig. "In yo face, sucka!"

A food fight then started in the restaurant. Janus and Romero were crawling out the plaza room, army-style.

After they all got bored of chucking bits of food at each other, they went back to the hotel room to clean up. Then things got really boring...

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Drifter Stunt: Virginia and co. vs. Janus and Team**

**Prologue**

The teams are bored. There is nothing to do. The theme park tickets aren't set until tomorrow. They need to find a way to blow an evening. So they take a little I.Q. test made by Clive. This chapter is really weird...

**The Smartest of Them All...**

"I thought I took this trip to avoid boredom!" Janus whined, slumping back into a chair.

"I'm boooooooooooored!" Gallows screamed out the opened hotel window.

Near by, walking pedestrians stopped to stare.

Romero charged and pushed Gallows off. They heard thump then, "Ow!" Oh god!"

They got a little chuckle from that then quickly fell back into boredom.

A light bulb popped above Clive's head.

"Dude, you forgot to turn your dialogue box off," said Janus.

"I have an idea!" said Clive.

"Well, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Virginia said slowly sticking out her tongue and wiggling it; releasing some spit.

"I brought I.Q. test with me. For specific reasons." He said sternly, eyeballing Janus.

The door flew open. BANG!

"You animals!" Screamed the bruised-up Gallows. "I could've died! None of you even try to catch me!"

"Hey listen! Said Janus. "I don't know who you are but... Holy Crap! It's Gallows!"

"Welcome back, Gallows." said Clive, passing out the papers. "We're having a pop quiz."

"Really!" Said Gallows with a chill of excitement running through his blood.

He turned to Romero.

"Eat my dust, Mr. Cheese."

**Pop Quiz**

All of them were working quietly on the test. Janus was cheating off Virginia.

"Everyone hand your tests in," Clive said.

Clive walked to a nearby desk to grade them.

"NO!" Said Clive, eyes bulging out at the paper he was holding. "This is not possible!"

"Clive, what's wrong?" asked Virginia.

Clive put a grieving hand over his head like he does when he is in despair.

"The person with the highest score is..."

Everyone leaned closer to hear in anxiousness. This was not only a test, but a competitive contest for the drifters.

"Dario..."

Everyone immediately started jabbering.

Clive broke into tears. "I can't believe it! I did not only get beaten by one, but two of Janus's idiots. I was third place. Gallows, you are in last place. You got negative five."

"What, how the lord Jesus Christ did I get negative five! There were 100 questions!" Screamed Gallows.

"For giving stupid answers for five questions," said Clive pulling something out of his pocket.

"That's not possible!" Janus yelled, staring at the fat lardo he thought he knew. "Dario is beyond retarded; and retarded only goes so far."

Dario just sat there, cross-eyed, like he didn't know what they were talking about.

"I lost to Mr. Cheese!" Gallows said, staring in disbelievement at his shoes. "Nooooooooooooo! But heed my words, Mr. Cheese! This is only a small battle in a long war!" Gallows dramatically kneeled on two legs, screaming that to the room.

"Please don't hurt me!" Romero said, pleading like they were planning to murder him.

"It doesn't matter now!" Said Clive pulling out a cloth and a liquid drug bottle.

"I will not be judged by my peers! You can't ridicule an unconscious man!"

Clive poured the drug on the cloth and breathed it in. He just dropped.

"OK," said Gallows. "Let's just all go to sleep."

Everyone helped carry Clive to his bed.

Then they all got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep...

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Drifter Stunt: Virginia and co. vs. Janus and Team**

**Prologue**

Ok, so far Clive knocked himself out in the last episode. So they just mellowed out and went to sleep. Today, the teams go to the theme park. This time, Janus and Virginia enter the fear house and in some unfortunate circumstances, left their team together outside and with no leaders. Virgie and Janus are stuck in the insanely scary fear house alone with each other. Their teams are left with each other (With nothing in common.) inside the theme park. Putting it simple:

Clive hates Dario... (For outsmarting him in the previous I.Q. test.)

Gallows hates Romero... (Cause' he just does.)

Virgie and Janus are alone together.

Whelp, let the games begin! Oh yeah! Gallows gets stuck in a giant prize-grabber machine. LOL!

**The Theme Park Incident**

Everyone woke up as the sun warmed their faces. Again, Janus walked out the bathroom butt-naked.

Virginia wasn't looking at him but something else on Janus.

"Eyebrows!" Virginia thought to herself.

Everyone got ready for the day.

"Gallows, I suspect you not to something stupid to disgrace our leader," said Clive, pulling his red overcoat on.

Gallows was applying white lipstick on to his already scary enough lips.

"OK," said Clive. "It's the fear house workers I'm worried about now..."

"What?" Said Gallows.

"Nothing," said Clive.

Gallows looked at Romero. "God, how does this skimpy guy survive in the BEEPin' wasteland, wearing three BEEPin' shirts."

Something REALLY FREAKY diverted Virginia's attention to Janus...

"HE IS CURLING HIS EYEBROWS WITH MASCARA!" Virginia just lost it and ran out the door shrieking.

"OK!" Gallows said sarcastically.

Everyone was ready.

"I'll drive," said Clive.

"Cool, I take shot-gun," said Janus.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Said Virginia. "I'll take shot-gun."

"I will," said Janus calmly.

"I will," said Virginia.

"I will," said Janus.

"I will," said Virginia, starting to get irritated.

"You will," said Janus, with a smirk on his face.

"You will and that's final!" Said Virginia.

"OK, thanks Princess," Janus chuckled, looking back to see Virginia's face when she realized what happened. Then, he hopped into the front seat like he was proud of it. "Who says cartoons can't teach you something?"

"Deja vu," said Virginia with a dumfounded expression on her face.

Everyone else hopped in and off they drove to the theme park.

**The Incident**

They entered through the front doors.

"Everyone, stay together!" Said Virginia as they were about to get free tickets to the fear house.

Unfortunately, something happened that ruined everything.

Gallows pushed Romero for the heck of it.

He pushed back...

They start fighting right in the middle of the theme park.

Romero punched Gallows right on the rollercoaster rail. Right when the ride was starting. Sadly, for Gallows, his blanket that hung off his belt hooked on to the ride.

Gallows, who realized what just happened, gave a few seemingly last words. "With my last breath, I blame you Mr. Cheeeeeeeese!" Gallows said, as he was being dragged off.

The ride gave Gallows a series of serious wedgies. (Especially the up-side-down loops.)

Everyone else, except Janus and Virgie, ran after Gallows.

Virginia and Janus stepped into the fear house.

"Whelp, you guys ready to get scared!" Virginia giggled.

Silence...

Janus bucked the back of the bayonet into his left side, to get Romero to break the silence with a painful yelp.

Janus hit nothing...

Silence...

They both looked back.

"Uh oh," said Janus. "Uh, Princess, I think we left our team behind."

The door they entered was locked.

Virginia swallowed hard...

**Meanwhile...**

The ride finally stopped.

Clive took one of Romero's stilettos and cut Gallows free.

Gallows stood up, shaking and angry.

"I'll get you, you little runt!" Gallows tried to charge against Romero. The others were holding him back.

Something distracted Gallows. "Ooh, looky looky!" Screamed Gallows, pointing. "A prize-grabber, I love those thingies!"

Gallows skipped childishly towards the machine.

It was a giant prize-grabber machine. The one that took 2 gellas to play instead of half a gella.

Gallows popped 2 gellas into the prize-grabber and started concentrating. He managed to grab a giant stuffed bear.

"Yes!" Screamed Gallows.

The claw moved over the prize hole.

The claw got stuck and hung on to the doll. It was hanging over the prize hole.

"Dammit!" Said Gallows. "I'm going' in!" He was going to crawl into the machine through the dispensing hole.

"Gallows, I don't think that's a good idea," Clive warned.

"Pish sha!" Said Gallows, climbing inside.

Well, the claw suddenly worked again and the stuffed bear fell on Gallows's face.

He started waving his arms around and fell into the stack of prizes. The giant stuffed dolls toppled and covered Gallows's arms and legs. He was paralyzed, stuck in the machine.

Romero popped intwo gellas.

"You're trying to save me?" Gallows said confused.

Then, Gallows realized what he was trying to do. He directed the giant metal claw over Gallows's groin. He pressed the button.

Gallows store at the lowering metal claw. "Oh, you..."

It managed to grab Gallows right in the groin.

"OH MY FRICKIN' GOD!" Gallows screamed as he was being lifted up.

Fortunately for Romero, the claw got stuck over the prize hole. Gallows hung there by his groin, screaming and shrieking in pain. Romero started laughing.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Cried Gallows.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Drifter Stunt: Virginia and co. vs. Janus and Team (Part 7)**

I feel special today so I'm dedicating today's story to everyone who has a birthday yesterday, today, or tomorrow. Flames...err...I mean cheers!

**Prologue**

Ok... Gallows is still hanging in the giant prize-grabber machine. What will happen next? I really don't know! I write em' as I think em'. About Virgie and Janus, they appear in the next episode. Jet is going to appear in this episode!

"Whatever..."

"I'm going to get you for this, you little twerp!" Gallows was waving his arms around, trying to get free. "Oh, my nuts!"

Something was coming closer at the corner of Gallows's eye.

"Jet! Over here! C'mon bud! S.O.S.!" Gallows finally got Jet's attention.

Jet walked over to the giant prize-grabber.

"Oh look, a defective toy," Jet said.

"What!" Said Gallows in disbelievement. "Jet, get me out of this frikin' thing!"

"I better put it back in the machine," Jet said, ignoring Gallows.

He popped in two gellas. The machine started working again. The claw was still hanging on to Gallows.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Gallows yelled to Jet.

Jet lowered Gallows back on the pile of toys. The dolls toppled and paralyzed Gallows again.

"And to make sure you don't get out..." Jet said with a tiny smirk.

He popped in another two gellas and lowered the claw into the prize hole. He grabbed the claw in the dispensing hole and tugged on it until the cord broke.

"Oh, you little ass," Gallows said, watching Jet walk away.

"Whatever..." said Jet, not looking back. (Isn't he cool?)

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Oh, my god Gallows! What the crap happened! Don't worry, I'll get you out!" Clive said quickly, grabbing his Gungir HAG35.

He shot at the glass. Gallows rolled side to side to avoid being shot. Clive kicked the glass open. He lifted Gallows out.

**Shame On Gallows...**

Gallows rose from the ground. An ominous shadow covered his face. He turned towards Romero. Gallows let out a stern talking...

"I can't believe you would do something like this! The other things were at least not as cruel as what you just did! Attacking my face, punching me to the other spa pool, even making me drag along the rollercoaster by my pants. But this is low. What is this about! Is it because I'm Baskar! Well you listen here, you damn discriminator. You are the worse person I have ever met in my whole life!"

Romero immediately showed signs of aggression. He lost his nerve again.

"WHAT THE FREAKING GOD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Romero's response surprised Gallows.

WARNING: The dialogue in the next paragraph might shock you! If you are squeamish or are a Romero fan, I advise you to duck and cover and possibly trash your monitor. It contains cussing...

"NO, YOU LISTEN HERE! YOU ACTUALLY THINK I AM GONNA GET PUSHED AROUND BY YOU! YOU'RE THE BITCH WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE THING. YOU BETTER PAY THE FUCKIN' ATTENTION HERE, CAUSE' I GOT NEWS FOR YA! I DON'T CARE OF WHAT YOU THINK OF ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A BASKAR! THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT RELATING TO YOU IS THAT YOU BURN IN HELL." Romero stomped away mumbling," I don't have to deal with trash such as you..."

"Oh...my...god..." Clive said, stiff as a board.

Gallows was shaking. "I started this!" He thought to himself.

Dario ran off to retrieve his partner...

To Be Continued...

Sadly, my next story will be the last one in the Drifter Stunt series. Their little theme park adventure will end... But not to worry, my faggot friends. It will not be the last story written. Just the last one in this series. There will still be more Janus and team stories. Once at the end, everything will make sense.

The JV is coming! JV fans, please read the next story! Afterwards, please make your eyes melt out of your head, and commense throwing your monitor out the window!


	8. Chapter 8

**Drifter Stunt: Virginia and co. vs. Janus and Team**

The FLUFF is coming! This is the last story in the series. Well JV fans, I'm ready for my lumps! It will end in a weird occurrence! The last episode! I expect some flames from JV fic fans!

**The Rides**

Dario finally brought Romero back calmed down. Gallows finally looked him in the eye with more respect, after he thought it over.

"Well," said Clive. "We might as well go on more rides until our leaders are done. The day is still early."

They first went to the face-off. (c. Kings' Island; Cincinnati, Ohio.) In the ride, you would be lifted 100 hundred feet in the air. You could be seated backwards or forwards. Then you would flip backwards and forwards 6 loops straight, again and again. Romero was being a chicken at first, but they finally hoisted him on.

After the ride, Romero ran to the bathroom.

Afterwards, they went on these rides:

The Delirium (c. Kings' Island; Cincinnati, Ohio.)

Dueling Dragons (c. Disneyworld; Orlando, Florida.)

Fast Track (c. Disneyworld, Epcot; Orlando, Florida.)

Rock n' Roll Rollercoaster (c. Disneyworld; Orlando, Florida.)

Inverter (c. Circus Circus; Las Vegas, Nevada.)

The Raven (c. Holiday World; Indiana.)

Spinner (c. Beach Bend; Bowling Green, Kentucky.)

Afterwards, they had to stop because Romero was looking more inhumanly skinny than he already originally was. He passed out after the Spinner. Dario hoisted Romero on his shoulder.

"What pant size does this guy wear?" Gallows asked. "I mean, it's so easy to get fat! And he only gets skinnier!"

Janus and Virginia were making their way through the fear house.

Every corner, a guy covered in blood with a chainsaw or a sickle would jump out at them.

Virginia was tightly clutching Janus's jacket sleeve.

"You're more scared than I thought, Princess," Janus smirked.

"Oh, sorry..." Virginia said, letting go of Janus's jacket with shaking hands. Her face was a bright, but soft pink.

This did not make Janus smirk, though. He felt something weird and longing inside him. A warm feeling filled Janus's body. Soft but overwhelming. His breathing slowed. He could hear his own heartbeat.

Janus slid his hand to hold Virginia's.

""J-J-Janus!" Virginia said, blushing pinker than before.

"I-I just thought I should do this so you won't run off from me," Janus said shyly. Looking away, so Virgie would not see him blush.

Every scare, Janus held Virginia's hand tighter. And at every scare, Virginia got closer to Janus.

They finally made it to a haunted garden. It was dark; filled with fog and most of the plants in it were dead. But it was built for the people going through the fear house to rest before going on. It had no scares.

Janus sat Virginia down on a bench. They were alone...

Virginia felt REALLY awkward.

"Janus about this whole thing, I..."

Janus gently placed his finger over Virginia's mouth.

"Shush..."

Janus helped Virginia off the bench and led her to a flower bush.

It was the only flower that was alive and bloomed. But it was the most beautiful flower Virginia has ever seen.

Janus picked it.

"Janus, what are you..."

Virginia stopped talking as Janus gently placed the flower in her hair.

They store in each other's eyes. They were both blushing.

"This man..." Virginia thought. "He's so tender." Virgie flashed back to when Janus was walking butt-naked out of the shower.

Virginia made the first move. She raised her hand to Janus's cheek. Janus felt the velvet smooth texture rub against his cheek. He quivered a little... It was Janus's turn... He wrapped on hand around Virginia's waist. With the other hand he held Virginia's hand. He let go of her hand and raised her head up. He planted a soft, but deep kiss. Virginia gasped at first, but then went along with it. She gripped Janus tighter. A warm sensation spread from Janus to Virginia.

They thought they were alone. There were fear house workers watching through a two-sided mirror.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!"

The rest of the fear house was no problem. They finally got out. Virginia was still against Janus.

"Janus?" Virginia gestured.

"Yes, Princess!" Janus said, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"I wanna go on one more ride," Virginia said as she gestured towards the Tunnel of Love.

After they were done, they met up with the team. This was the last evening of the reservations, tomorrow they would have to go back to normal.

**That Night...**

Virginia was standing over Janus's bed. Everyone else was asleep. Janus could only watch as she snuggled on his bed, into his chest. He straddled her so tightly.

"Nighty night, Princess."

Janus slept warmly that night.

**Next Morning...**

"Whoa, my god!" Gallows said, staring at Janus and Virginia still sleeping.

The teams were staring in disbelievement at their sleeping leaders.

"They're about to wake up!" Whispered Romero. "Quick everyone, back in bed!

Janus and Virgie got ready early. Just as they were about to leave, their teams were staring weirdly at their leaders. At the entrance, something happened...

Jet was driving by in a slick, black, hoodless, convertible Porsche.

"Jet! Where did you get the money to buy that!" Screamed Virginia in disbelievement.

"I sold the ticket after using it," Said Jet, both his legs rested on the wheels.

"Isn't that illegal?" Gallows asked.

"So," Jet said.

"Oh yeah, I have something to say. I set yall' up with the tickets."

Jet took out a camera.

"And I've taped the whole thing! Guess who is gonna post a video on the internet for $14.99!"

Everyone store in disbelievement.

The End...

Haha! You JV fans actually thought it was Jet/Virginia. Flame me! But this is not the end of the story. I might even throw in extras I never posted at the forum. (Because I was too lazy.)


End file.
